


How to Move On

by marinstan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinstan/pseuds/marinstan
Summary: Harry and Draco both return to Hogwarts after the war.Turns out that fighting each other isn´t what they do best afterall.





	How to Move On

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday present for my friend, who more or less introduced me to this wonderful fandom.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as she did!  
> I´m not sure if the alternating point of view might be a little confusing.  
> If so, please let me know!  
>    
> Comments and criticism are very much appreciated

How to Move On 

„Are you sure, Harry?“  
Ron looked kind of sad and Harry understood him all too well. But it didn´t change his decision.  
„Yeah. I´m sorry, Ron. But I feel like I have to.“  
Ron sighed.  
„I know.“  
Hermione looked like she was about to cry.  
„We will miss you so much!“  
Harry felt his own eyes start to burn.  
„I´ll miss you, too.“  
He would. It felt wrong to return to Hogwarts without his best friends, unreal, even.  
But he knew that Ron and Hermione couldn´t go back. Ron couldn´t because that was the place where Fred died and Hermione would never leave him alone with his grief.  
Harry knew that – but he knew just as well that he had to return.  
Hogwarts was a ruin, but it was still the only home he´d ever known.  
He felt like it was his duty to help fixing it.  
Also, he just didn´t know what else to do with himself.  
Of course, he loved Ron and Hermione and they loved him, too, but lately, he felt like the third wheel. They were in love and it was hard enough to get some alone time at the Burrow even without having Harry lurking around all the time.  
Furthermore, he just couldn´t bear to be around Ginny anymore.  
They broke up after the battle of Hogwarts.  
Ginny had said she was unable to be in a relationship while her family was mourning Fred.  
But Harry knew that was only half the truth. He suspected that she couldn´t look at him anymore without seeing Voldemort, without seeing her brother dead and her family broken.  
She wanted to mourn and then start over. That wasn´t possible with Harry as her boyfriend.  
Harry got that, really, he did, but it hurt him all the same.  
He wished he could let go of the past as well.  
It seemed impossible though.  
So he decided it would be best for everyone if he would go back to Hogwarts.  
Maybe there he could figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

He didn´t know why he was here.  
Wandering around the empty corridors, feeling the death in the air.  
The castle was destroyed and so was he.  
It wouldn´t do him any good to be here, how could he ever forget what he´s done while every room, every face, every single damn portrait reminded him of it?  
How could he ever let go?  
On the other hand, there was nowhere else for him to go.  
It wasn´t like it was any easier to be around his family.  
Draco couldn´t stand to see his father´s face anymore and he couldn´t bear to hear his mother cry.  
Not many students came back for their eighths year.  
Everyone in their right mind wouldn´t.  
Draco was the only Slytherin in his grade who came back.  
The younger ones avoided him. He was the Death Eater and nobody wanted to talk to him.  
That was fine. Draco didn´t want to talk to them, either.  
Still, it was a little strange to be here without Crabbe and Goyle.  
A little strange that Crabbe was dead.  
Potter should have left Draco to die in the flames as well.  
Now Draco was too much of a coward to end it himself. Pathetic as always.  
Even Pansy was absent. Seemed like she finally got over her crush on Draco.  
Good for her.  
It was no relief to be back, but it did feel somehow right. Certainly it was good to be away from his parents. Also, the destroyed sourroundings mirrored Dracos feelings perfectly.  
Having McGonagall as a headministress was a little weird, but they couldn´t have picked someone better.  
She didn´t pretend anything, but still knew how to keep everything together. Draco was almost jealous.  
Some Hufflepuffs were back, probably because the morons felt the need to put the castle back together (as if that was possible), a couple Ravenclaws who were even calmer than they used to be and surprisingly few Gryffindors.  
Of course the Weasleys decided to stay away since one twin died here, but he thought at least Granger would have made the effort to complete her education.  
Well, so he would probably be top of the class now. Pity that it didn´t mean anything to him anymore.  
Draco almost choked when he saw Potter the first time.  
He had never ever expected to see him here, especially not without his friends. If anyone was sick of this school, it should be Potter.  
But there he was, all messy hair and glasses and emerald eyes.  
Maybe that was karma. Maybe god did exist and wanted to punish Draco for what he did.  
He knew he deserved it.

It was different.  
It was not the Hogwarts he used to know.  
Harry spend most of his days numb, not talking to a lot of people. In the beginning, lots of Gryffindors tried. They came to him with tears in their eyes and told him he was their hero.  
„I´m not a hero“, was his standard response.  
It took time, but eventually they took the hint and left him alone.  
Ron and Hermoine wrote him letters almost everday, but it just wasn´t the same.  
He missed them more than he had expected. They were the only people who really knew him, who really understood him.  
They knew how empty he felt. That there was nothing left to do for him after killing Voldemort.  
Maybe it had been a mistake to return after all.  
He felt more alone than he ever did before.  
But at least he didn´t feel like a burden anymore, which was something, he guessed.  
Luna was back as well and once in a while, the sat together at the lake and stared at the water without talking.  
He really appreaciated Luna´s silence.  
When he asked, she would tell him about Ginny. Apparently, she was fine. Harry had known that she would be better off without him but that didn´t mean he hadn´t somehow hoped that it would be different. That she maybe missed him.  
„She does miss you, you know“, Luna said one time.  
„I think she just knows that the both of you can´t be happy together anymore.“  
Harry had simply shrugged.  
What could he say? Ginny was right. That didn´t change the fact that Harry was lonely though.  
There was one surprise, at least. Malfoy came back to school, looking utterly defeated. It was weird to see his former enemy in such a foreign state, without dark glares and biting comments.  
Harry somehow wished the Slytherin would start fighting him again just to gain some normality back, but that didn´t happen.

Perhaps this was a bad idea after all.  
Being here was painful.  
Being around him was painful.  
Draco had never felt so out of place. He didn´t fit in.  
Also, it felt like Potter was everywhere. Literally.  
Because of the highly reduced number of students in the eighths grade, they had all lessons together.  
Thus Draco could witness first hand how Potter didn´t look like the hero he was at all.  
Quite on the oppsite, he seemed irritated and even sad.  
Draco couldn´t understand why. He was supposed to have everything now.  
But maybe that was the problem. Because with Voldemort dead, what was Potter´s duty now? All his life, he had been the Chosen One.  
Always connected to the Dark Lord.  
Always off fighting him.  
But who was Harry Potter without Lord Voldemort?  
Perhaps Potter didn´t fit in as well.

Harry couldn´t actually explain why he did it.  
But when Professor Slughorn asked them to pair up for a project, Harry ended up sitting next to Malfoy.  
„What is that supposed to be, Potter?“  
„Well, I don´t see anyone else here who would like to work with you, so...“  
„I can work on my own just fine.“ His grey eyes went dark with anger.  
„Maybe you could but you´re not allowed to. Also, there is not really anyone who wants to work with me, either.“  
Draco sneered.  
„And you think I do?“  
Harry glared at him.  
In the end, they worked together anyways.  
Maybe it was time to put old hatred aside.

It was torture to work with Potter. It really was.  
Draco didn´t want anything more than to finally burry his stupid crush on Potter for good.  
Sitting next to him, talking to him and smelling him all the time didn´t really help.  
Well, screw it. He didn´t manage to let Potter go for seven years.  
Very unlikely he would make it now.  
The day he first met Harry Potter was carved in his brain, he remembered it as it was yesterday.  
Draco had been at Madame Malkin´s, when Potter walked in, looking around in awe and shifting uncomfortably. Messy black hair and stupid glasses, smaller than Draco and wearing ridiculus muggle clothes.  
Still Draco liked him instantely.  
But things didn´t really go as planned and when the boy left, Draco didn´t even knew his name.  
Knowing this poor looking boy was actually Harry Potter (the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived) should have changed things for Draco, but it didn´t. He still wanted to be friends with him.  
Unfortunately, Weasley was there before Draco, even though Draco technically did meet Potter first.  
When Potter refused to take his hand and turned his back on Draco to be friends with Weasley of all people, Draco was deeply hurt in his pride.  
That caused the beginning of his Hating-Potter-Obsessing-Over-Potter journey.  
And now here he was with his stupidly gorgeous green eyes and his annoying scar.  
„Where is the Weaselette?“, Draco asked to piss Potter off (not at all because he was curious or anything).  
Potter stiffened.  
„Don´t call her that.“  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
„Why didn´t she come here with you? I thought now would be the time to plan your glorious future together?“  
„We broke up, Malfoy. Happy?“  
What. 

The sun slowly set over the lake and painted the surface red and gold.  
Harry was still angry.  
He hated the surprise on Malfoys face. It made him feel even more like a failure.  
Why didn´t he manage to make it work? Ginny and him, they were endgame.  
She was supposed to be his bride. That was the only thing that made sense.  
„Look, Harry, a bee!“ Luna´s voice interrupted Harry´s bitter thought process.  
„What?“  
„A bee. She is still alive. It should be too cold for her by now...“  
They watched the humming bee silently as she lazily flew over the grass.  
„I can´t get over her, Luna. We were... supposed to be together. How can it be different?“  
„The past is in the past, Harry. Maybe different is good.“  
Weeks passed.  
Harry ate in the great hall.  
He studied.  
He sat with Luna at the lake.  
He still sat next to Malfoy in Potions.  
It was refreshing, somehow.  
Malfoy didn´t treat him any different. To him, he was still Potter, still his rival, still... whole. Still able to fight back.  
Harry would never tell him, but he actually came to enjoy the time they spend together.

Things were different.  
And they were not.  
Draco would still sneer at Potter.  
He would still insult him.  
Potter would snarl.  
He would insult him back.  
But somehow it felt different. Like... they didn´t mean it anymore. Like they did it for fun.  
Of course, Draco had never actually meant it. He insulted Potter, to make him feel something towards him. Anything, even hatred.  
And now... it almost felt like Potter would do the same thing.  
Well, not exactly. Obviously Potter didn´t think of Draco as attractive or anything like that, but Draco did get the feeling that Potter enjoyed talking to someone who didn´t (openly) adore him.  
Draco knew Potter had never liked the fame or wanted to be the center of attention (probably his only not-gryfinndor-ish quality).  
Winter came and Draco decided to stay in Hogwarts.  
So did Potter.  
At the end of their last Potion class together, Potter suddenly said: „So... you stay in Hogwarts over the holidays?“  
Draco frowned.  
„I do.“  
What was Potter going at?  
He touched the back of his neck and circeled his wand in his hand.  
„Maybe you want to... don´t know, maybe play Quidditch with... with me. Or something.“  
Draco just stared at him.  
„Excuse me?“  
Potter sighed.  
„I know it´s awkward, but I really don´t know what I should do all day long when we don´t have school.“  
„You could just go back to the Weasels.“  
„Don´t call them that, I told you! And no, I think I probably shouldn´t visit them.“  
„Since when is that?“  
„None of your business!“, Potter snapped.  
„So what, Malfoy, will you or not?“  
„Why me?“  
Potter hesitated for a moment, then shrugged and looked down.  
„Don´t know. I appreciate you company somewhat, I guess. You don´t think of me as a hero or anything. I like that.“  
It was clear what Draco should do. He should say no. Say no and run, because this would only end in more heartbreak for him and he´s already had enough of that, thank you very much.  
But being as weak as he always was and probably always will be, he said:  
„Fine, Potter. Why not?“

Harry had known that he liked to play Quidditch against Malfoy. It was a challenge and nobody was as determined to win as Malfoy (typical Slytherin).  
But he didn´t know that they could laugh together while they did.  
It was still a competition, of course. Both still wanted to win.  
Even though, it wasn´t as serious as it used to be.  
When they returend from the court, Harry was startled by Malfoys appearence.  
Blonde hair ruffled by the wind, usually pale cheeks red, eyes sparkling and grinning.  
Harry had never seen Malfoy grin.  
It was always a sneer or a mean laugh, but now he grinned.  
As he caught Harry staring at him, he smirked and asked: „Speechless, Potter?“  
Harry felt his face and neck flush and glared at him. „Sure, Malfoy. Why would I be?“  
„Because I look better than Weaslette.“  
Now Harry really was speechless.  
„Um... I – Don´t be so smug, Malfoy! I don´t give a damn about your looks.“  
„Whatever you say, Potter.“  
After this embarrassing encouter, Harry had expected that he wouldn´t want to see Malfoy ever again. Stupid git.  
But somehow they ended up together again. And again.  
Probably just because no one else was there.  
Despite the fact that Harry did like to play Quidditch with the Slytherin and to throw teasing insults at each other in the hallway, he hated him for his comeback at their first Quidditch match.  
Because I look better than Weaslette.  
Of course he didn´t, how could he, but... now, that Malfoy said it, Harry couldn´t shake the comment off. It made him look at Malfoy in a different way, a way Harry didn´t like at all.  
Because, yes – Malfoy was handsome.  
How had he never noticed in all those years? (Did he?)  
It was sick to think of him this way – he was still Malfoy and he was a boy, but Harry couldn´t really stop himself from doing it anyway.

„Why are you sitting here?“  
„Because you´re the only damn person at this table I know besides the teachers.“  
„So you prefer me over McGonagall.“  
„Sod off. I don´t. But I don´t want to talk about school, okay?“  
It was christmas and Harry Potter sat next to him.

It was christmas and Harry spend it with Draco Malfoy.  
With Ron, he had always played wizard chess. So he did the same with Malfoy.  
Turned out he seemed to be as good of a player as Ron.  
Maybe Harry just wasn´t born for chess.  
„Why aren´t you home?“ Harry asked casually while nipping at a pint of butter beer.  
Draco shot him a suspicious glance.  
„Why do you ask?“  
Harry shrugged.  
„Just curious.“  
Malfoy looked out of the window. They were in the Gryffindor Tower, because Harry insisted it was cozier there.  
„Well, me and my parents aren´t exactly fond of each other right now, if you understand what I mean.“  
„Are you... mad at each other? Because of what happened?“  
„Not really. I can´t stand seeing their faces anymore. Makes me feel even guiltier than I already do. And a little mad to, yeah. What about you? Why is the Golden Trio not together? And where is your bride-to-be?“  
„Hermione and Ron are together now. I think they would like some time alone.  
And regarding Ginny... Well she isn´t my bride-to-be. I... I think we´re past.“  
„Was that your decision or her´s?“  
Grey eyes locked with green ones.  
„Her´s. But I understand now... I guess. I can´t get over it, you know, what happened. Ginny wants to and she can´t with me by her side.“  
„Me neither.“  
„What?“  
„I can´t get over it as well.“

He thought it was in sixth year when he finally realised it. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say, when he admitted it to himself.  
Potter was following him obsessively whereever he would go, which was actually really annoying.  
And then there was their horrible fight in the bathroom, when Potter almost killed Draco.  
Right before he had been sobbing embarrassingly in the bathroom.  
He would never forget the moment when he looked up, looked in the mirror and saw Potter, standing there with wide green eyes.  
A rage he never felt before rose inside of him, because in this moment he knew that he was hopelessly in love with Potter.  
Sixth year was hell, even without stupid Potter and Draco´s terrible feelings for him.  
Back then, Draco couldn´t imagine that Potter would ever feel anything else towards him than hatred.  
It seemed like he was wrong.  
Draco didn´t really know what they were now, but they weren´t enemies.  
„How do you do it? How can you possibly understand that?“  
Potter practically punched Draco in the face with his Potions essay.  
Draco blinked and took the paper.  
„It´s not that hard, actually“, he said, a little too softly, so he added:  
„Even you should be able to understand it with my help, Potter.“  
„Harry.“  
„What?“  
Potters looked at him strangely with his devastating green eyes.  
„Call me Harry.“  
So maybe they were friends now.

Honestly, without Draco Harry would have failed Potions, he was sure of that.  
It took more than a few late night sessions in the library to get all the information inside his head. Without the Slytherin, Harry wouldn´t have stood a chance.  
After that, he finally found the courage to tell Ron and Hermione about Draco. That they were friends. Or at least something like that.  
He was afraid they would hate him.  
Hermione was actually glad and totally supportive.  
I´m so proud of you, Harry. It was about time you two made peace.  
Ron didn´t really agree with Hermione on that one, but he simply said: I can´t understand it, mate, but do what you think is best.  
One time in Feburary, Ginny wrote him. She asked him how he was doing. How school was. She said she missed him.  
Harry thanked her for her letter and told her he wouldn´t visit the Burrow anytime soon.  
Maybe it was harsh, but he finally felt like he could breathe again, like he was over her.  
Also, he finally agreed with her – they couldn´t be a couple anymore. They needed to move on.  
At the next Hogsmead Weekend, Harry asked Draco out.  
As in Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?.  
Draco seemed startled, but he said yes.  
Harry wasn´t sure if that was a date.

Draco wasn´t sure if that was a date.  
It wasn´t, he told himself sternly. It wasn´t, because Harry and him were friends and nothing more, because Harry Potter was straight.  
But Draco couldn´t keep his heart from racing when he came into the Great Hall and Harry stood there, waiting for him.  
At first it was a little awkward. But only for a couple of minutes, then they just teased each other like they always did.  
Some people stared at them, they couldn´t believe that they got along. It was uncomfortable, because it reminded Draco who he was.  
A former Death Eater.  
A coward.  
A boy.  
But even going to Hogsmeade with Harry as friends was better than Draco would have ever thought.  
It was more than he ever expected to get from him.  
They went to honeydukes and Harry laughed at Draco´s obsession with sugary sweets. Draco didn´t mind though.  
When they passed Mme Paddifoot´s, Harry said: „That´s where I had my first date.“  
„Really?“ Draco wasn´t actually sure if he wanted to hear about this, but being friends with Harry probably included stories like this one.  
„With whom were you here?“  
„Cho Chang. Fifth grade. She really wanted to go to this café.“ Harry shook his head at the memory.  
„And, how was it? You wore that stupid haircut back then, I´m pretty sure she wasn´t impressed“, Draco smirked.  
Harry looked at him from the side.  
„You remember how I wore my hair in fifth grade?“  
He felt a flush creep up his cheek.  
„Well, not all of us are as terrible with fashion as you are“, he tried to save it.  
„Um, thanks.“ Harry rolled his eyes.  
„We can´t all be as good looking as you.“  
Draco nearly tripped.  
Weren´t his ears working?  
But a faint blush appeared on Harry´s face, so Draco was quite sure he´d heard him right.  
„Anyways, you´re right, it was horrible actually“, Harry said hurridley.  
„Why? How I remember it, she was pretty smitten with you.“  
Harry shook his head.  
„No, she wasn´t. She was in love with Cedric. I think she cried on all our dates. She even cried when I kissed her.“  
Harry was extremely red now.  
„Forget that, please. I don´t know why I just told you that.“  
Draco laughed.  
It was nice to see Potter so flustered.  
„Are you such a bad kisser, Potter?“, Draco smirked.  
Harry rolled his eyes, still red.  
„That´s what Ron asked as well.“  
Draco would have loved to talk more about it, but he could feel that Harry really was embarrassed now and he didn´t want him to feel uncomfortable, so he dropped the topic.  
A few hours later, they were back at Hogwarts.  
Since they always attracted stares and glares, they didn´t really like to be in the Gryffindor Tower these days, so they often went for the Room of Requirement.  
It was a miracle that it still worked after the dragon fire, but fortunately it did.  
„So...what do you plan on doing after school?“, Draco asked, resting his chin on his palm.  
Harry groaned.  
„Don´t ask. I have no idea.“  
He looked at him.  
„What about you?“  
Draco shrugged (a habit he must have picked up from Harry).  
„Not sure yet. Maybe Magical Law Enforcement. But I don´t know.“  
He looked Potter in the eyes for a moment.  
School would soon be over. He had to ask.  
Collecting all his courage, he asked: „And what about Wea- Ginny? Will you get back together with her?“  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
„No, I won´t.“  
Silence. Then: „Why do you ask?“  
„No reason. Not everyone is head over heels with you, Potter.“ Draco hastidly stood.  
He had to get out of here. Why did he ask about the Weaslette? He could never keep it together when they talked about her.  
Harry stood as well.  
„Not everyone?“  
He took a step closer.  
Draco hesitated. Unable to look away.  
„Not everyone.“  
He wanted to say something smart, but somehow he´d lost his words.  
Potter stood right there.  
Green eyes blazing.  
Maybe he should kiss him.  
Just once. It would be over soon anyway.  
Right now, it felt like he would die if he didn´t kiss him.  
So he did.

This was better than fighting.

He was kissing Harry Potter. 

Since when did Draco want to do that? Since when did Harry himself want to do that?

He was unbelievable.  
Black hair. Smell like forrest and boy. Soft lips. Determined lips.  
And he was all his´. At least for now.  
Dracos fingers were in his stupid, messy hair and it was better than he had ever imagined.  
Merlin, he loved everything about this boy.

Harry pushed him against a wall, but not to hurt him.  
It really was better than fighting.  
When they finally broke apart to catch a breath, Harry felt himself grinning widely.  
„Wow, maybe we should have done this years ago.“  
Draco smirked.  
„You really are thick, Potter, aren´t you?“  
„For you it´s Harry. And why am I thick now?“  
A faint blush appeared on Draco´s cheeks.  
„Do you have any idea since how long I wanted to do this?“  
Harry touched his hair; he couldn´t help himself. Draco was just unfairly beautiful.  
„How long?“

„Almost since I first met you.“  
Harry shook his head, a stunned expression on his face. It made Draco want to kiss him again (everything he did made him want to kiss him).  
„Well, maybe you should have just done it.“  
He looked up at Draco, smirking, his stunning green eyes sparkling.  
„You know, I´m a little thick and sometimes I need help to see what´s right in front of me.“  
„So, do you see it now?“  
„Yes.“  
And then Harry kissed him.

„Harry?“  
„Yeah?“  
„Cho Chang clearly has a terrible judgement when it comes to kissing.“

Later, after more kisses than Draco could count, they sat next to each other.  
Harry was lazily stroking Draco´s hair and he thought he might as well die right here and now, because it couldn´t possibly get any better.  
„Harry?“  
He could practically feel Harry smile at the use of his first name.  
„Draco?“  
„What... what is this? I mean... is it just...“ 

It was probably the first time that Harry had seen Malfoy lost for words.  
„What do you want it to be?“, Harry asked, a little nervous now.  
Draco inhaled.  
„I want everything. But I understand if you don´t want that, since you maybe still miss Ginny and since I... I used to be a Death Eater.“  
„I want it.“  
Harry shifted slightly so he could look Draco in the eyes.  
„It´s new and it´s different and I´m surprised, but... it´s good, Draco. I want you.“  
„Well, then better be prepared, because I am a mess. Regardlessly, I have high expectations on my boyfriend.“

„Yeah... I can imagine that. I´ll try, but judging by my last relationships I might not be a very good boyfriend. And also, people will talk.“  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.  
„Scared, Potter?“  
„You wish.“

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn´t resist to include my favorite Drarry Quote at the end...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
